In an activity for optimizing a wireless network that uses a remote electrical tilt antenna apparatus, network optimization engineers generally adjust downtilts of antennas of some sector objects to increase coverage of the sectors and improve network performance. However, when network optimization engineers in an operation and maintenance center want to adjust a downtilt of an antenna, they, facing multiple RET objects of a base station, do not know which RET object they need to operate, in order to adjust a target antenna they want to operate. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a correspondence between sector objects and RET objects, where a remote radio unit (RRU) 1 corresponds to a remote control unit (RCU) 1, and an RRU 2 corresponds to an RCU 2. In the right side of the figure, because radio frequency (RF) cables are cross-installed, the RRU 1 corresponds to the RCU 2 and the RRU 2 corresponds to the RCU 1. A difference resulting from such an RF cable connection leads to a change in a control relationship of the RET objects. If the change cannot be identified correctly, a downtilt of a wrong antenna may be set, seriously affecting network quality.
In the prior art, sensors are added to radio frequency channels of antennas. When a base station controls radio frequency channels to transmit radio frequency signals successively, sensors are used to feed back, to a RCU in a remote electrical tilt antenna apparatus, whether there is a radio frequency signal transmitted on a radio frequency channel of an antenna, so that a correspondence between sector objects and RET objects can be determined. However, for a radio frequency channel that cannot transmit a radio frequency signal, the sensors cannot detect a radio frequency signal. Consequently, a correspondence between sector objects and RET objects cannot be determined.